1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cabinet support platform that supports a cabinet of an electronic device, etc. and prevents it from toppling.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, personal computers, external memory devices, and other electronic devices have been made so that a cabinet can be set up in either a vertical or horizontal orientation. In the vertical orientation, a cabinet support platform is sometimes used to keep it from toppling over.
Among cabinet support platforms of this type, as the first previous known example, there is one that consists of a set of members having clamping pieces for sandwiching in and holding both sides of the cabinet and a setting surface on which the cabinet is to be set, and in which these members are fastened together by screws (for example, patent H5-266643 [1993]).
In another conventional example, the cabinet consists of a set of members having a holding part that clamps and holds both sides of the cabinet, a protruding part on which the cabinet is to be set, and legs, and in which these members are joined rotatably to each other (patent H6-350276 [1994]).
However, with the cabinet support platform of the first conventional example, the members are fastened together by screws, and the spacing between the clamping pieces must be adjusted to fit the width of the cabinet, which makes the work of putting it together complicated.
With the second above described conventional example there is the problem that the structure is complicated, because the members are joined rotatably.
It is an object of the present invention, which was conceived in order to solve the above problems, to provide a cabinet support platform whose structure and assembly are simple and that supports the cabinet in a more stable condition.
The above and other objects of the present invention are attained by a cabinet support platform that supports the cabinet of an electronic device, etc., and comprises a base plate that supports a base surface of said cabinet, two side support members that are provided on both side ends of said base plate and that each supports a side face of said cabinet, and stoppers that protrude on at least one inside surface of said side support members and are attached so as to make a tight contact with the side surfaces of said cabinet.
In an embodiment, a cabinet support platform that supports the cabinet of an electronic device, etc. comprises a base plate that supports a base surface of said cabinet and two side support members that are provided on both side ends of said base plate and that each supports a side face of said cabinet, wherein said side support members are each formed in the shape of an angular pillar on a side.
In another embodiment, a cabinet support platform that supports the cabinet of an electronic device, etc., comprises a base plate that supports a base surface of said cabinet, a ;protective member that is provided on the front end of said base plate and protects the front part of said cabinet, and protruding members that are provided on said base plate surface and fit into depressions formed in the base surface of said cabinet.